Kadaj In Wonderland
by Raine Lemuria
Summary: Me and my twisted ideas! *laughs evilly* This little one came up last night on my way home! Don’t sue me don’t flame me! Oh this is a yaoi and eventual mpreg! All three remnants…Even Sephiroth himself had returned and turned to the good side! Oh, Zack, An
1. Chapter 1

Note: Hi

Note: Hi! Me and my twisted ideas!! laughs evilly This little one came up last night on my way home! Please don't sue me don't flame me! Oh this is a yaoi and eventual mpreg! All three remnants…Even Sephiroth himself had returned and turned to the good side!! Oh, Zack, Angeal, Genesis, and Lazard are here too!! Woo Hoo! Oh there will be cross dressing too!

Kadaj in Wonderland

Chapter 1: In the beginning…

Kadaj and Cloud were left to baby sit Marlene and Denzel while Tifa and Barrett went out on a date. They had all drawn straws to see who would stay and Kadaj had the bad luck to draw the shortest straw! Cloud, although he didn't say anything, felt sorry for the teen and offered to 'supervise'. Inside Kadaj was screaming for joy! He had fallen hard for the handsome blond swordsman but, Kadaj was too shy to tell him. _More like too chicken!_ The silver haired youngster thought as his catlike green eyes followed the swordsman's figure hungrily. _Oooo he's soo hot._ The teen purred as he felt his young body warm up. His face became flushed and he felt his pants tighten. Oh, he would love it if the blond would take him over and over. _What if he…doesn't go that way?…_Kadaj thought sadly. _I'd give anything to…have him. _He was about to become depressed until the object of his desires came into the living room, with a bowl of freshly made popcorn and the two children running around him happily. The scene touched the teen and he smiled. _He'd make a great father one day…Whoa! Where did that come from?!_

"So," Cloud's soft deep voice said to the kids as they scampered onto the couch on either side of Kadaj. "What movie would you two like to see?"

"About Shark's Tale?" Denzel asked. Marlene stuck out her tongue. Kadaj and Cloud both chuckled at that. It was too cute!

"We saw that last time!" She whined. "What about Happy Feet?"

"Noooo." Denzel moaned as he buried his face into a cushion on Kadaj's lap. The silver haired teen was shocked at Denzel's closeness but sighed and relaxed. Cloud exchanged a silent glance with Kadaj and then smiled and going back to the DVD tower.

"What about Alice in Wonderland?" Kadaj mentioned smoothly. The two children looked up at the teen and bombarded him with a mess of questions.

"What's that?"

"Is it good?"

"Does it have action?"

"Do the animals talk??"

"Um, sorry to bust your bubble but," Cloud said as he looked at the trio. "We don't have it."

"Awwww." The children said all hopes seemed to be dashed to pieces. Kadaj looked at the blond and pulled out a DVD out from the side table.

"We do now." He said slyly. "I went out with Loz and Yazoo last week and bought it. Loz spotted it and begged us to get it. He bawled like a baby after watching it. Sephiroth niisan was livid."

"I'll bet." Cloud said with a ghost of a smile gracing his lips as he set up the DVD player. Sephiroth was a patient man but even he had his limits! He could have imagined the formal General's rage and he had to gulp a bit. It was not pretty…

"Cloud," Kadaj's soft voice called as he felt a hand in his face. "Earth to Cloud. Do you hear me?"

"What?" Cloud asked as he looked at the bemused teen. Kadaj nodded to the children and then at the player.

"Is it ready?"

"Yeah," Cloud said as he led Kadaj back to the couch and flipping off the lights. Each swordsman had a child in his lap and they all sat down to watch…

_**An hour and fifteen minutes later….**_

"That was a great movie!" Denzel said from his place on Kadaj's lap. "I loved the Cheshire Cat! He was funny and nutty too!"

"Why couldn't the Queen of Hearts be pretty?" Marlene asked. Kadaj and Cloud looked at the little girl but it was Kadaj who had the answer.

"Because Marlene, she was mean." He said. Marlene looked at the teen and giggled.

"Like Mr. Sephiroth?" She asked. The men bit back their laughter at the mental picture. Almost instantly they imagined the great and powerful Sephiroth dressed in a red and black dress and holding a scepter with a heart on it and screeching 'Off with his HEAD!" _Sephiroth as the __**Queen of Hearts?!**__That is a good one!_

"Sometimes he can be mean." Kadaj said as he watched Cloud cough. "But most of the time he's nice. He did take you and Denzel to the aquarium and bought ice cream after remember?"

"Oh yea," Denzel said. "And then the amusement park!"

"I guess you're right." Marlene said. "Then who would..?"

"WE'RE BACK!!" A voice hollered causing all of them to jump. "Hey, why is it so dark in here? Hey no make out sessions!" The light flipped on and there were Zack and an unearthly beautiful man with him. The man dressed in pinkish red and black, and had a silver earring in his right ear! Marlene gasped

"Look Denzel!" She squealed. "It's the Queen of Hearts!" Denzel went wide eyed while Kadaj and Cloud snickered. Zack had no shame!

"QUEEN?!" He howled as he hit the floor, laughing hard. "Damn it honey I knew you were femme but wow!"

"I did not ask for such an honor." The man said with a small smile as he looked at the children. "Zack, pick yourself up."

"Sorry baby doll you're right." Zack said as he dusted himself off. "Hey Cloud, I want you to meet someone and….hey I didn't know Sephiroth had a mini me!" Kadaj glared at the man and Cloud had to smile. _Kadaj is going to tear Zack apart! Nice knowing you ol' buddy…_

"Who are you? And how dare you!" Kadaj said sharply. Zack winced and the other man raised a bemused eyebrow.

"My name is Zack Fair. And the man next to me is Genesis."

"Is he your…boyfriend?" Marlene asked shyly. Cloud looked at her wide eyed. _Note to self: No more Oprah for Marlene._

"Well…" Zack blushed. "Yea he is."

"He's pretty."

"Thank you." Genesis purred as he knelt down. "And you are?"

"Marlene and this is Denzel. The two men are Cloud and Kadaj."

"Cloud…as in Cloud Strife?"

"Yes I am."

"And you?" Genesis looked at Kadaj and smiled. Kadaj nodded and smiled back but didn't go for the man's charms. He wanted only _one_ man…

"Kadaj Valentine." He said as he glanced at the time. "I'm sorry to cut this short but Cloud, it's the kids' bedtime."

"Come on guys, up and out!" Cloud said with a nod to the two. "We'll be back."

"Oh it's no trouble." Genesis said. "We'll just come back tomorrow. Come along Zack." With a wave goodbye Zack caught up with the other man and Kadaj sighed. _Once again, we have peace and quiet._ _Just as I like it._ He turned to the couch and was rewarded with a visage of Cloud picking up both children gently and making way for their rooms. Kadaj followed and helped the older man to put them into bed. He blushed when their bodies touched, a slight brushing of limbs or felt Cloud's warm breath in the back of his neck. When the children were tucked in for the night, they left the room and looked at each other.

"Good night." They said to each other and went their ways to their rooms. As Kadaj laid in his own bed, he closed his eyes and had no idea that it was just the beginning…


	2. Chapter 2

Kadaj in Wonderland

Chapter 2: Down the Rabbit Hole

_Flowers?_ Kadaj's mind asked._ Do I smell flowers?? And why does my bed feel like a tree limb? _ Catlike mako infused eyes opened and then widened in disbelief. He was resting under a clear blue sky and the nice fluffy clouds were drifting lazily across. He felt the cool crisp air on his legs and felt a draft! _What the?!_ He looked down and saw the white stockings on his legs, had black shoes and was dressed in a blue dress with a crisp white apron! In his lap he had a flower crown and a cinnabar colored kitten! _Why am I dressed like Alice?! And why I am in a tree?!_ He looked around and almost fell over. Below him, dressed in a blue violet colored dress with matching bonnet, with his hair up in a twist and a book in hand, was Sephiroth!

"Anki?!" He squealed as he grasped onto the tree limb! Sephiroth looked up and helped Kadaj down. When he was safely on the ground Kadaj laughed. Sephiroth's mouth quirked up some and closed the book.

"Let me guess," He said calmly. "Alice and Wonderland?"

"Yea, the kids wanted to see it." Kadaj said. "But I had no idea it was going to be like this!"

"Yea, it is a kick in the head." Sephiroth sighed. "Well you know what you'd have to do, no?"

"What's that?" Kadaj asked as he gulped. Sephiroth chuckled but decided to end the teen's misery.

"You'll have to play along." He answered. "_**AS**_ Alice herself. Kadaj, I hope you were paying attention to that movie or we're stuck here!"

"Are you shittin me?!" The teen howled. "I can't let Cloud see me _like this._" He held his skirts and Sephiroth smiled.

"Actually you'd be surprised." Sephiroth said mysteriously. "Now think, what happened next?"

"Well after the flowers and talk with you, a song, which I'm not doing…"

"Thank God." Sephiroth said with a sigh. "Then what?"

"Um I went to the lake and dipped my hand in." He did so, "Then….Hey!" He looked up and saw a white rabbit in a little beige suit! He had a gold pocket watch and a trumpet!

He looked at the watch and gasped.

"I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date! No time to talk! Goodbye! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!"

"Got to go Anki!" Kadaj said as he took off after the rabbit! Sephiroth was left dumb founded. _Did that rabbit look like Rufus Shinra?!_

Kadaj followed the rabbit and called out to it but the little furry bastard paid no mind and kept on running. He dived into a rabbit hole and Kadaj thanked Gaia that he was petite! He went inside and fell straight down, leaving his kitten to wave goodbye with a little white paw. He fell for a bit but then _floated _down! When he got to the bottom he spotted the rabbit and ran after him. He went through six doors, each one smaller than the last and reached for the knob of the last and pulled…

"OW!" The door said, startling Kadaj and looking at him. "Kadaj? What are you doing dressed up like Alice?"

"Tseng?!" The teen gasped. "What are you?! How?!"

"You can't answer a question with a question!" Tseng the door huffed. "Mine first!"

"Ok I was babysitting the children with Cloud and we were watching Alice in Wonderland and when I went to bed to woke up like this! I already saw Sephiroth…"

"The great General's in a dress eh?" Tseng chuckled. "Anyway then what?"

"Well I followed the white rabbit…"

"Rabbit Rufus?"

"I _knew_ he looked familiar!!" Kadaj cried. "But yes, did you see him?"

"He passed me." Tseng said smugly. "But your big butt won't!"

"My butt is not big!" The teen whimpered. "But I can't be stuck here." He began to cry and Tseng knew what would happen…

"Oh jeeze, before you open the floodgates, since you're going to forget the key to open me, drink the little bottle that says 'drink me' and then you'll be small enough to pass." Kadaj did as he was told and before he could blink he was very small and was even in the bottle!! He looked at the river he cried and sighed. _Boy, I'm worse than Loz!_ _When I get back, I'll never tease him again._ He looked around as he and his bottle passed through the door and sighed. _Goodbye real world. Wonderland, here I come._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meeting Cheshire Zack and the King of Hearts

Kadaj didn't know how long he had been drifting; the river of tears seemed endless, until he saw a mess of animals running around in a circle and perched on the very top in the middle of the circle was Yuffie, dressed as a dodo in a business suit and powdered wig, telling the others to run faster to stay dry! But the joke was that no matter how much they ran, the waves made them wet again! Kadaj left that crazy group just to bump into his brothers, who seemed to be dumber than normal!

"Loz! Yazoo!" He called. The two men smiled and looked at him.

"Kadaj? You're here too!"

"Why are you dressed like Alice?"

"Look it's a long story and I have to find a way out of here. But I'm following the white rabbit. Have you seen him?"

"What is a rabbit?" Loz asked dumbly.

"I think it's a furry little animal with long ears!" Yazoo said. Kadaj beamed. He always knew that from between him and Loz thatYazoo was that smarter one of the two!

"Yes!" Kadaj said happily. "Did you?"

"No I haven't but would you like a stuffed one instead?" He held up a little white rabbit that had a little bell on it. Kadaj felt his left eye twitch as he watched as Loz took up the stuffed rabbit and talk to it in baby talk! In a huff, Kadaj continued his way, leaving the two dummies alone to bicker and bitch about 'Fluffy'. He continued on until he came to a huge mushroom and there, to his surprise, was a blond man he had never seen before! However his body was not that of a human but of a caterpillar!

"Who are you?" Kadaj asked carefully.

"My name is Lazard." The caterpillar said as he took up a leaf of paper and reading it from the stack he had next to him. "Why are you here child?"

"I was following a white rabbit and I think I lost him. I've had nothing but bad luck since I fell down the rabbit hole. I don't want to be stuck here!"

"That's all well and good. But I am so busy with my work to help you. I'm sorry but I will have to ask you to leave."

"Fine!" Kadaj huffed as he felt his rage. "Be that way you fucking deadbeat! Who asked you for your fucking help?! At least my ass is with the rest of my body!" Lazard's mouth dropped and with an explosion of smoke, he turned into a butterfly and flew away! Kadaj looked at the skin the caterpillar left then remembering from the movie, took two pieces of the mushroom and slipped them into his pockets. He walked on, and after hearing a crazy song, saw a pair of mako blue eyes!

"Zack?!" He called out. As if on cue, the black haired SOLDIER appeared and Kadaj had to laugh. He had pink and purple stripes and the body and ears like a cat!

"Hey Kadaj!" The cheerful man said. "You look cute, luckily Cloud is not here. He'd fuck you 'til Doomsday in that outfit!" Kadaj blushed hotly at the comment but savored the thought of having his beloved blond ramming his hot hard cock in and out of his ass. To see his lover's face as he climaxed, to feel his hot seed…oh god! _I have to tell him and take that chance!_

"Oh…I'm sure…" Kadaj said hoarsely as he licked his lips. "But I was following a white rabbit and I think I lost him. Have you seen him?"

"Nah Rabbit Ru passed right by me. I would say go to the Mad Hatter and the March Hare but they're too psycho for me! If you want to try it then I give you credit!"

"N…no that's ok. But who would be able to help me then? There aren't that many…sane people in this place."

"That's true; they're nuttier than my mom's fruitcakes!" Zack grinned. "But, you could try the Queen of Hearts!"

"The Queen?" Kadaj asked. "I don't remember meeting a Queen since I've been here…..oh crap, from the movie!"

"You got it kiddo!" Zack laughed. "It's _her_ way or _no way!_"

"So how do I get there?" Kadaj asked. "I wasn't given a map with this costume!"

"Well I got my own shortcut!" Zack said as he pulled on a limb of the tree he was resting on! The trunk opened to show a beautiful castle with a lovely garden! He was about to enter when Zack's voice stopped him.

"Oh a word of caution though. The Queen has prized apples in _her_ garden. Some people like to be silly and paint them. If you like your head, which I'm sure you do, don't join in."

"You got it!" Kadaj said. "Catch you later Zack!"

"See you kiddo and good luck!"

Kadaj walked through the garden and noticed that the trees were weird. They were _bowing_ for some strange reason! He looked at the fruit and was amazed! _BLUE APPLES?! I've never…_He plucked one and put it into his pocket. _I wonder what these are called?_

"Dumbapples." A voice said from behind him. He turned on his heel and saw a man with black hair was built and had a worn yet kind face."They're called dumbapples. It's a fruit of our hometown. You must be Kadaj. I welcome you."

"Thank you, who are you?"

"My name is Angeal." He said with a smile. "And I'm the King of Hearts."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Meeting the Queen

Chapter 4: Meeting the Queen then Home At Last

Kadaj's eyes widen at the man's declaration and dropped in a graceful curtsy. He had no idea that the King would be so kind…

"Your Majesty," Kadaj said as he looked up. Angeal smiled and nodded. After Kadaj rose, that's when the trouble happened! There running toward another tree holding a can of red paint and paintbrushes, were two knaves!! One looked the blond pilot and the other was in red and black! _Cid? Father?? _ The two knaves' eyed widened and dropped the paint and the brushes!!

"KADAJ?!" Cid howled as his cigarette dropped out of his mouth. "What the FUCK are you dressed as??"

"Haven't you ever seen Alice in Wonderland?" the smooth voice of Vincent Valentine asked the brash pilot. The pilot shook his head and grinned.

"Well I tried to but a certain red eyed gunman wanted to make out!"

"That is not my fault you have ADD." Vincent said as he looked at the youngster. "By the way, you'd better take care. If Cloud sees you in that…"

"He'll fuck your brains out!" Cid said with a snicker and his words caused his red eyed lover to blush.

"Cid," Vincent sighed. "Sometimes, you can be so crass!"

"Thanks babe!" The pilot said as he lit up another cigarette (Vincent killed the other one) "I try…"

"This is all well and good but I want to get out of here!" Kadaj said. "I was chasing a white rabbit. Has anyone…." Before he could finish, said rabbit passed by and blew his trumpet.

"Oh…pant..whew! Introducing Her Majesty, her Royalty; the Queen of Hearts!" Kadaj saw Angeal glare at rabbit Rufus and the poor thing gulped!

"And also introducing his Majesty the King!" He amended. Angeal nodded and Kadaj snickered. His eyes widened as he looked at the Queen…

"GENESIS?!" He gasped. "You're the Queen of Hearts?!"

"I told you I didn't ask for such an honor." The man said as he smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"How about a way out of here?" Kadaj asked. Genesis looked at Kadaj's outfit and chuckled.

"Are you looking to get laid?" He laughed. "That outfit is the way to go!"

"Leave my….sex life out of it."

"Aw how cute, you're a virgin." Genesis teased. Angeal smiled gently.

"There is nothing wrong with that. Maybe he's saving himself for the right one."

"A certain blonde perhaps?" Genesis asked. Kadaj felt himself blush deeply.

"Maybe, but I haven't told him how I…that's why I have to leave here."

"Well, I would help you but….my apples!!" Genesis gasped and he looked at the newly painted apple! "WHO PAINTED MY APPLES RED?! WHO PAINTED MY APPLES RED?!"

"Ah shut up!" Cid said. "No one's heard of FUCKING blue apples!" Genesis was shocked then angry.

"OFF WITH HIS HEAD!!" He cried and Cid was taken away. Genesis nodded and smirked. "People just want to test me."

"Just because he painted an apple, he loses his head?" Kadaj asked. "Isn't that kind of high a price?

"Not in this world." Genesis said. "It's my way or no way."

"I can't stay here!" Kadaj said sadly as he looked up at the sky. "CLOUD IF YOU CAN HEAR ME! PLEASE WAKE ME UP! WAKE ME UP!" In an instant, the world and everyone faded into a soothing darkness.

"Kadaj?" A voice called softly as he felt someone shake his shoulder gently. Catlike mako green eyes opened up and looked into mako blue.

"Cloud?" He asked, reaching out to see if he was dreaming. His heart fluttered when his hand came in contact with warm skin! "It's you!"

"Kadaj are you alright?" Cloud asked. "You were screaming in your sleep. I had to wake you up before you woke up the kids."

"So I'm home?" Kadaj asked happily. "Really home?"

"Kadaj, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh good cause I…Kadaj I have to ask, why are you dressed as Alice?" Kadaj's eyes widened as he looked down at himself. He was _still_ wearing the costume! Oh no!

"Well I…." Kadaj began. Cloud smiled and leaned in close, their lips almost touching.

"Don't be ashamed." Cloud said. "I like it."

"You do?"

"Yes I do, and I also like the person in it."

"You do?" Kadaj asked, "For how long?"

"For a really long time." Cloud answered. "Would you like me to show you?" Before Kadaj could answer Cloud's lips descended on his own, causing his heart to soar and their bodies falling back onto the bed, each man knowing that after tonight, things would never be the same….


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: Lemon

Warning: Lemon!! Oh…another couple too!!

Chapter 5: Bonds of Love

Kadaj felt his heart pounding, threatening to rip out of his chest as Cloud's kiss went from sweet and soft to hot and passionate. He felt his skin becoming warmer and his arousal was straining to be free from the white confinements of the stockings. Cloud smirked as he pulled back and looked at the teen. His eyes were half closed, his lips were full and kiss swollen his cheeks were rouged with his blush. _Gaia he's beautiful…_Cloud pulled the teen close to him and both of them were kneeling on the bed now. Kadaj was still in the costume but he was beginning to look ruffled. Cloud had to grin wolfishly. _Oooo…He's definitely keeping this dress! _The blond watched as Kadaj made to remove it and Cloud heard himself growl and grab the teen's hands in his own.

"Don't…I like you in that dress." He whispered, causing the teen to shiver in pleasure. Lust filled Mako Blue eyes searched out catlike Mako Green as they leaned in for another heated kiss. The teen couldn't believe his luck! He went from being an experiment, from being a vessel to the most deadly man in all existence to the one person who could turn a certain blond wolf from the most fierce and feared fighter to the most gentle and tamed lover! Oh yea, he had the blonde swordsman wrapped around his finger and both men knew it!

Cloud pressed his lips against the teen's then eased him onto his back and settling himself on top, easily overpowering the younger man. Kadaj blushed and whimpered as he felt Cloud's hands worshipping his body despite the clothes. He was about to pull the blond down for a kiss when he heard the tearing of fabric!

"What was…??" The teen began and Cloud grinned and held up the ruined stockings! Catlike eyes widened as he realized what his soon to be lover had done. _What a KINK!!_ Kadaj grinned as he felt Cloud's warm strong hands cup his cheeks and moved his hands to their ultimate goal…

"OH!" Kadaj moaned as he felt his lover's hands around his heated erection. He arched his back in pleasure and leaned in towards Cloud, craving more of the man. Cloud began to stroke him, causing the teen's breathing to become labored and his body becoming more and more aroused. Cloud felt his own arousal and knew that he had to claim the beautiful teen beneath him. He remembered when he wanted the teen. _It was the moment I fought him, then when he collapsed into my arms…I wanted to protect him…to love him…to have him at my side always…Now, I get to show him…_ He leaned down and kissed his writhing soon to be lover. The boy's scent was maddening, smelled of ice, Sakura blossoms and a moonlit night! He broken their kiss and moved his lips to the creamy throat and sucked. Kadaj moaned and bucked his hips against the older man. Cloud continued down and took the young man into his mouth. Kadaj felt as if he had died and gone to Heaven!

"OHHH CLOUD!" The young man cried as he felt his lover move up and down and sucking him. He wanted to release then and there but as soon as he felt it ready to come Cloud drew back and went to prepare him for the ultimate pleasure….

Kadaj's mind was reeling as he felt Cloud's fingers preparing him. He couldn't believe how gentle this man was. In battle Cloud was a deadly motherfucker! He would take down an enemy to protect his own! Very much like an alpha wolf would protect his pack… or its mate. He was about to speak when he felt Cloud's lips on his, rousing him from his thoughts and smiled as he positioned himself.

"I promise you I will be gentle." The blond said. Kadaj nodded and wrapped his legs around his lover, encouraging him further. Cloud nodded and entered his lover. Kadaj gasped in pleasure and pain. He had no idea that Cloud was THAT big! It almost tore him in half! Kadaj breathed heavily and both lovers waited until it was fine to move. Kadaj moved his hips gingerly and looked at the blonde.

"Cloud….move!" He breathed. Cloud nodded and after almost pulling out, thrust himself back into the young body. Kadaj screamed out in pleasure as he matched Cloud's pace. It was perfect for them, not too fast and not too slow! His nails dug into Cloud's back, causing the man to thrust wildly. Kadaj couldn't believe it! The man was literally fucking him into oblivion! And he LOVED every moment…

Sephiroth awoke in his room and had to shake the cobwebs out of his head! _What a dream! I was in a purple schoolmistress' dress and Kadaj was dressed as Alice! That's it, no more chicken fajitas before bed!_ He looked down at himself and screamed!!

"AH! Why is it still on me?!"

"Honestly I think looks good on you." An amused deep voice said from the window! Sephiroth looked at the window and saw a powerful looking man with black hair and blue eyes. He had one white wing holding him up in the air. Sephiroth, the great Sephiroth, _actually blushed!_

"Angeal…"

"Sephiroth." The dark haired swordsman greeted. "Can I come in? We have to talk." The white haired man looked at his secret crush and nodded as he led him into his bedroom for a conversation that was long overdue…

"Ohhh…hmmm….Cloud." Kadaj sighed as the blond held him his arms as they came down from their orgasms. Kadaj knew that he was going to be sore but that didn't worry him. As he put a hand over his stomach and grinned.

"Cloud….I think we should start making a 'nest' of our own."

"Why's that?" Cloud asked in amusement. The teen looked at him and smiled.

"We're starting a family." The teen said. Cloud looked at him with such love and joy in his eyes that it dazzled him. He held the teen and kissed him.

"I love you."

"Sephiroth, did you hear me?" Angeal called gently to the silver haired man. "I said I love you."

"Angeal… I…." The General began as he looked away in shame. "I have shamed myself…."

"It wasn't your fault."

"It was MY body." Sephiroth cried. "The blood from the countless lives I've taken stain my hands!"

"And I love you no less." Angeal said. "It was beyond your control."

"How can you love me? I'm a monster." Tears streamed down his face and Angeal held him. Gentle fingers wiped the tears away and soft lips pressed onto his. Sephiroth felt weak and his heart raced! He had _loved_ Angeal for a really long time but he had too afraid to tell the other man. However, his little secret didn't escape Genesis! The man was sly enough to hold his tongue but gave Angeal hints!

"Angeal…" Sephiroth whispered. The other man swept the silver haired man off his feet bridal style and laid him down on the bed.

"Sephiroth, will you let me show you how much I love you?" Sephiroth's voice failed him but he nodded, giving his consent for Angeal to take him to the stars.


End file.
